Tesla Hunt The Hedgehog
This is the 2015 version of Tesla The Hedgehog, not to be confused with the original.''This is the new and current version of Tesla The Hedgehog, created by Alphonse Uprising, also known as Tesla-That-Hedgehog on deviantART. Tesla is a 26-year-old hedgehog with the ability to conduct electricity. Concept and development '2005 - 2008' The Tesla character was first created by Alphonse Uprising in the year 2005 as Sparky, and the Sonic franchise didnt have an electric type character yet. Tesla was originally going to be born 6 years in the future, in 2011, but was later changed to 1988. Sparky's initial preparatory design looked so much like Shadow, and was created as an android with electrical powers by GUN. The biography was changed, Sparky's name was changed and was rebooted. '2009 - 2013' 2nd generation Tesla featured a black hedgehog with green secondary colors, with white gloves. and a newfound ability called ESP, allowing him to give victims headaches and more, making Tesla not only an electric type, but a psychic type, too. His story was changed to instead of being created by someone else, was originally a scientist, who, after an experiment that failed miserably, permanently changed his appearance. In Q4 2010, Tesla's color channels was changed to bluer color, but didnt resemble Sonic anyhow. This, for some reason created Tesla G2.5 (generation 2.5). '2014' Not long ago in 2014, he was rebooted, giving him opposite colored gloves, athletic tape, red bracelets, and new high tops. This is known as Generation 3, or Current Generation. In July 2014, Tesla was rebooted as a 2015 character. he still appears as a black hedgehog, but has two dark blue stripes on his forehead, and comes back with 5 quills, the ones in the middle sort of lifted up. His highlights were replaced with blue diagnol stripes instead of athletic tape. His eyes were also changed, a la Venice The Mink. Tesla will continue to go through these changes until the creator, Alphonse Uprising, is satisfied of it. '2016' Tesla's "Zipperpunk" design has been introduced. Backstory Personality Power and Abilities Tesla has electrical powers. He is able to absorb electricity and charge it as energy that rushes through his veins. Electropunch Tesla can simply charge his hands together and punch an opponent, also electrocuting him. Electric Homing Attack Just like how Sonic is able to destroy robots with his homing attack, Tesla can use his electricity and speed to form a ball of spinning electricity so fast, that it can home into objects. Relationships Curtis Radical Izzy The Mountain Lion Mario The Mink Magnes The Fennec Upsilon The Mink Tesla and Upsilon held an intense rivalry ever since the events of Gem High. Sigma The Mink Tesla and Sigma met in Gem High: Year Two. Koran The Timberwolf ''KORAN THE WOLF IS NOT ON THIS WIKI! SHE IS ONLY DEVIANT AND SHE BELONGS TO ROYAIIANT! Tesla and Koran fell in deep romance with each other. She is currently the love of Tesla's life. Weaknesses Tesla has a number of weaknesses. 'Cold temperatures' Tesla's powers are weakened, almost useless in cold climates (like mountains, space, or snow). 'Often breaks the fourth wall' Not really a weakness, but this is more of a habit Tesla does. 'Hopelessly dumb' Tesla has an IQ of 83 on the Stanford-Binet scale, which is the borderline level of Patrick's stupidity. Strengths Despite the number of weaknesses Tesla has, he also has some good strengths. 'Speed' Tesla can run as fast as 500 mph, thanks to electricity being (one of) the fastest-moving particle in the world. Forms Electric Tesla This can only be accessed when Tesla is exposed to over 800,000 volts, or when basically struck by lightning. This form weakens as time passes by. His powers would be twice as powerful as it is in his normal form. Inactivity form This form is acquired when Tesla is asleep or dead. The stripes of his body stop glowing blue and turn dark gray, as well as his eyes. His powers are decreased by 85% in this form. Gallery Tesla by Serix.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by AngelFlames Tesla The Hedgehog .png|Tesla The Hedgehog, 2015 version Tesla The Hedgehog Gimp .png Tesla thingy.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by Dash. fucking_everywhere_xd_by_valleiithecat-d7t3ziy.jpg|Tourettes Simulator 2014 Teslaarttrade.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog fan art Why Tesla doesn't hang out with Haiden.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog appears in Cartoon Comics Tesla.png|Tesla The Hedgehog, circa 2012 TeslaTheHedgehogRequest.png|Tesla done by VaniTheHedgehog on Deviant Art. Tesla by Sam237.jpg|Tesla done by Sam as a gift. Telsa the Hedgehog.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by StarlightDawn Maree Wanna.png|Me and Emerald Maree were playing around in a livestream. This is what happened. XD RQAU.jpg|Charlot and Tesla by SweeTea, as part of an experiment. love is all i got.png|Tesla and his girlfriend, Koran The Timberwolf. Tesla The Hedgehog Concept.png|WHAT THE BUTTFUCK?! HE HAS EYEBROWS?! pc__fake_sonic_x_screenshot__tesla_the_hedgehog_by_missaquaanime-d8cx7bz.png|Tesla in Sonic X! Img006.jpg|by Joneh321 tumblr_mrak3g1tRu1s7yeb1o1_400.png tesla by waterflower.png|Tesla drawn by a cool friend of mine on dA! (clicking on this will take you to her profile)|link=http://waterflow3er.deviantart.com/ Tesla's love for Hazel.jpg|An old photo of Tesla by Y-Tiger. This was made on Valentines' Day 2014 when Tesla was still paired up with Hazel Moon. tesla plushie.png|God, this is cute as fuck. It's Tesla as a plush doll. Tesla The Hedgehog ID.png|manly eyebrows flat_colour_re_by_1feellikeamonster-d8i49j4.jpg|Tesla The Hedgehog made by 1feellikeamonster from deviantART (She is also known as TheInsanitist on the wiki) Tesla the hedgehog pic.jpeg|by Susanthehedgehog16 ___t_e_s_l_a____by_xelin_hedgehogx-d8k489a.png|Pixelated Tesla by XElin-HedgehogX|link=http://xelin-hedgehogx.deviantart.com/ teslaxkoran_by_royaiiant-d8khy17.jpg|Tesla and his girlfriend, Koran. Done by RoyaIIant on dA.|link=http://royaiiant.deviantart.com/ Hedgehog the Tesla.jpg|Early birthday present by SamTheRabbit! From the Chiblis (Remake).png|Desh's birthday ^^ Tesla gift.png|Birthday present by SigmaAlphaThree comm__tesla_that_hedgehog__by_e_c98-d8njusj.png|Made by E-C98 on deviantART. Clicking on this picture will take you to her profile. (The reason why Tesla looks feminine is because this was the first male character she made.)|link=http://e-c98.deviantart.com/ Tesla Drawing.jpg|Traditional drawing of Tesla Xbox telsa.png|Tesla dressed up as the Xbox King Tesla x Koran Selfie.png tesla-that-hedgehog.png|Tesla in Paint Tool Sai. at_tesla_the_hedgehog_by_maddyxoxous-d8t1cot.png|Tesla The Hedgehog by MaddyXoXous|link=http://maddyxoxous.deviantart.com/art/AT-Tesla-The-Hedgehog-532501373 tesla_by_wink_luney-d8t2l0y.png|By Devilish-Smile|link=http://devilish-sm1le.deviantart.com/ Tesla Form - Electricl.png|Tesla's power form, Electric Tesla. __gift_fanart___tesla_that_hedgehog_by_sapphireshoelacesxd-d8ukx4o.jpg|Gift commission___ohai_thairr_by_cute_hedgehog-d8uoqtf.png|Commission by Cute-Hedgehog on dA|link=www.cute-hedgehog.deviantart.com commission_tesla_the_hedgehog_by_mcg021-d91150q.jpg|By MCG021|link=http://mcg021.deviantart.com/art/COMMISSION-Tesla-the-hedgehog-545928362 tesla boom.png|Tesla's current Sonic Boom design koran x tesla by royaiiant.jpg|Another Tesla x Koran pic by RoyaIIant tesla using his powers.png|Tesla using his powers. Aqueens.png|Another Tesla x Koran picture Trivia *Tesla The Hedgehog is among the oldest FCs ever created. He was created in 2005. (The oldest known character, Bionic The Hedgehog by Christian Weston Chandler, was made in 1996) *Tesla is among the only FCs that recieved more changes than any other Alphonse Uprising character. *Tesla does not have a Dark or Hyper form. *Tesla has a different birthdate in Gem High. *Tesla was originally British. *Tesla was originally planned to be a villain during his early development stage. *Tesla had about 8 different designs and concepts when he was first created. *Tesla and Alphonse Uprising recieved controversy after his later discarded Dark form appeared in Gem High: Year Two . As a penalty, Tesla was put into a coma for about half the duration of the roleplay. *Tesla was a Sonic/Shadow recolor. *Tesla was planned to be Sigma's love interest, but was later cancelled when Sigma was paired with Haiden . *Tesla won second place in a DeviantArt character design contest. Category:Hedgehog Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Young adult Category:German Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Got powers through genetics Category:Has a love interest Category:Tesla The Hedgehog franchise Category:Old character Category:Alphonse Uprising's characters Category:Old characters Category:Speed type characters Category:Rumbleweed